The Truth In Lies
by sup3rNatura1girl
Summary: Sam and Dean allow a sixteen year old to join them after something kills her mother. How will she help them and what secrets will she reveal on the way? Set in season 3!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-_Peyton joins the Winchester brothers after her mother is killed. They don't know much about her, and that will either hurt or help them._

I'm lame at summaries but give it a chance!

**This is my first fanfic and writing in definitely not my best skill, but I just LOVE supernatural and have had this idea for a while, sorry it's just a short chapter i'm not sure if i'll continue on with it, depends on feedback from people and if i have time, but i hope you enjoy!**

I woke up from the same nightmare I'd been having since that fateful day. Now that day was the worst day of my life, but I call it fateful because had it not been for that day, I wouldn't be here right now, starring up at the ceiling of the 1967 Chevy Impala, listening to my two companions fight over the radio dial. My thoughts linger back to that day…..

"_Look, I promise not to be any trouble. I can fight, I'm a black belt and I know how to handle a gun. I'll give every ounce of extra time I have into studying that little notebook front to back. I am serious about this guys, please." My voice had broken a few times while I talked. I starred deep at the face of the two men whom I'd only met just hours ago. Their names were Sam and Dean and they were hunters. They tracked down and killed the kinds of things the took my mother away from me._

"_Peyton, I'm.. We're sorry about your mother, we're sorry we didn't get here in time to catch the bastard but you can't come with us. You have no clue of what's really out there." Sam's tone was sincere . I was about to start again but Dean interrupted me. _

"_Peyton, you can't. It's a dangerous world out there and it's our job to take care of those nasty things, not yours," Dean said in a serious tone but I wasn't done fighting._

"_I can go back, you must know that. I can't go back to living even a semblance of a normal life, not now. Not now that I know the truth. And that thing, demon, that killed my mom is still out there. I will never be able to sleep at night knowing that. I believe you. I believe that there are horrendous things out there but I want to help rid of them. Fear is no longer an option," I saw Sam start to say something again, I knew exactly what he was going to day. but held my finger up, "School is no longer an option for me either. I just turned sixteen so I have the option of dropping out. I've taken most of the classes I needed to already." Both of them had mentioned school a few times and I told them the same answer each time, I'm not going back._

_I could tell they still were reluctant to let me joined them. "Please, Dean, Sam, Please. I know I am asking a lot of you, and yes there are things you will need to teach me but I'm begging you, let me come. Let me help, and if not in permanence then at least until we get the demon that killed my mom. You of all people can sympathize with me on that." _

With that last sentence my plea got to them. They agreed to let my join them. Of course only until we found that one demon. Luckily Dean had got a glimpse of it before it left, taking my mothers soul with it. Unfortunately, he still wasn't sure what exactly it was. Two weeks and right now all we had was a lead for a completely different kind of creature. I wasn't sure what, I still hadn't completely finished the Winchester's notebook, but I was damn sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

It's unbelievable how much people don't know about each other. I've known Sam and Dean for a little over a month and still they surprise me each and everyday with

something about themselves or their past. They told me about people they know, and they told e about Ruby, a demon that I'd come to admire. I mean, if she could

break through her evil clouded views then was their hope for the rest of the demons? They told me about Yellow-eyes and Sam's abilities, that have been gone since

the demons death. Most of what they told me was just saddening. What happened to their mother, Sam's girlfriend, and their father. I took it all in and even all their

stories of pervious hunts didn't bother me as much as the news I'd learned a few days ago.

Dean had made a deal with a demon. He exchanged his life for Sam's and one more year in earth.

Now, he had about 3 months left to live.

Even though I'd just met them, my relationship with Sam and Dean was growing stronger with each passing day. I'd grown a connection with both of them and the

thought of Dean leaving just didn't feel right. And I could tell this was eating away at Sam more than even Dean who I could also tell was scared out of his mind.

And worse, we weren't any closer to figuring out what killed my mom than we were when I first joined them.

I still wasn't sure their true feelings towards me being around. I could tell it was awkward for them just because now they have a teenage girl with them and well

they were two young men. It was awkward for me too. But they seemed comfortable telling me things and I liked that. I was starting to trust them. I really didn't

have a choice anyway because whether they knew it or not, they were all I had left. After we found whatever killed my mom, they were still going to be all I had. I

couldn't lose them.


End file.
